O Novo Amor De Aldebaran
by Natsumi Fuiuka
Summary: Muitos dizem que o passado forma o nosso destino. O que teria acontecido no passado do nosso querido cavaleiro de Touro? O que aconteceu para afetar o coração de Aldebaran de forma tão triste? E, por que esse passado retorna logo agora que ele tinha recomeçado sua vida pouco depois de ser ressuscitado por Atena, logo após a guerra contra Hades?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I- parte 1

O dia no santuário começou normalmente, com um sol brilhante em um céu completamente sem nuvens. Entretanto algo parecia errado em touro, algo faltando, como o sorriso contagiante de seu morador que, em geral sempre presente, estava apagado. Aldebaran cavaleiro de ouro de Touro, sempre conhecido por seu bom humor, andava triste e perdido em pensamentos. O brasileiro parecia outra pessoa há dias, e seus amigos estavam cada vez mais preocupados. Já haviam perguntado diversas vezes o que estava acontecendo com eles, e o mesmo resultado: nada. Aldebaran ficava apenas calado, fitando o nada com o semblante triste. Shion, que até o momento se manteve calado, resolveu colocar um ponto final naquela situação. Assim como os outros, já estava nervoso com o que acontecia a touro. Ao termino do treino pela parte da manhã, Shion se aproximou de Deba

-Aldebaran? -Shion O chamou

–Sim, Grande Mestre?-respondeu sem qualquer animo

–Eu, assim como os outros, percebi que você anda muito desanimado ultimamente, e estou preocupado com você. Eu gostaria de saber o motivo de tanta tristeza. -pediu Shion sinceramente

Aldebaran inspirou profundamente e expirou, sentou-se no chão e começou a falar:

–Bem a alguns anos atrás eu conheci uma garota e ela...- Aldebaran contou o que se passou com ele anos atrás, com todos o detalhes.-...E foi isso.

–Sinto muito por tudo o que você passou, só que você parecia ter superado, e agora... -comentou o mestre pensativo

–Sim, em parte. Mas eu... Eu me apaixonei novamente, e não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. -murmurou Aldebaran, com um leve brilho triste em seus olhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo I -parte 2

Ao longe os cavaleiros de ouro observavam a cena da conversa entre o Grande Mestre e touro, em silêncio.  
-Parece que Shion resolveu intervir. -comentou Dohko olhando o seu amado  
-Sobre o que será que estão conversando?-perguntou peixes fazendo um bico como se estive-se pensando  
-Sobre o motivo da tristeza do Deba, dãh. -disse Milo  
-Isso eu sei, o que eu quis dizer é: O que terá acontecido para ele ficar assim?!-rebateu Afrodite irritado  
-Isso todos nós queremos saber. -Kanon murmurou  
Mu observava inquieto a conversa entre seu antigo mestre e seu melhor amigo, fato que não passou despercebido por Dohko.  
-Aconteceu algo, Mu?-perguntou Dohko  
-Não só que... Acho que sei o que está acontecendo com o Deba. -murmurou Mu, ao redor tudo se silenciou  
-Serio? Então fala logo!-pediu um histérico Afrodite  
-Melhor não, se quiser que saibamos ele mesmo nos dirá. -respondeu Mu se retirando  
-Estraga prazer. -Afrodite murmurou  
-Mas o Mu tem razão, non devemos nos meter na vida dos outros. -ponderou Camus  
-Claro, porque você é um cubo de gelo que  
não liga para o que acontece com os outros. -provocou Milo a Camus  
-Non me provoque Milo. -ditou Camus se afastando  
-Camynho me desculpa!-pediu Milo indo atrás do francês apressadamente  
-Eu hein, depois sou eu o escandaloso daqui. -disse Dite afetado  
Os outros apenas reviraram os olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo I –parte 3

Aldebaran estava se aproximando das escadarias de Aries quando a viu. Ela estava começando a subir as escadas, seus braços estavam cheios de sacolas de modo que ficava difícil de andar. Apenas de vê-la seu coração ficava descompassado.  
"Não posso negar, ela já roubou meu coração". -pensou ele inconformado se aproximando dela  
-Mabel, precisa de ajuda?-perguntou educadamente  
Ela corou imediatamente.  
–Senhor Aldebaran, nã-não é-é ne-nescessá-ssário. -gaguejou  
–Eu insisto, deixe-me ajuda-la. -insistiu ele pegando todas as sacolas e a acompanhando até Touro

A subida foi silenciosa, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de pronunciar uma única palavra, cada um envolto em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao chegarem a Touro, se encaminharam a cozinha para guardar as coisas.  
–O que o senhor deseja almoçar, mestre Aldebaran?-perguntou Mabel formalmente  
–Qualquer coisa. -respondeu somente, indo em direção ao seu quarto para tomar o seu merecido banho.

Ao se aproximar da cozinha, Aldebaran sentiu um aroma agradável no ar, o deixando ainda mais faminto. Chegando lá, tudo já estava pronto para o almoço, e Mabel o esperava, em pé ao lado da mesa.  
Assim que se sentou, Mabel se apresou em servi-lo. Enquanto ela o servia, ele põe-se a observa-la. Ela era diferente da maioria das mulheres que ele via junto com os amigos quando saiam. Ela não era magra nem gorda, não era muito alta, mas era bela, para ele não existia ser tão belo quanto ela.  
–Obrigada, Mabel -falou Deba assim que ela terminou, e ela retirou-se  
Ao final do almoço, ele foi até Aries conversar com seu amigo enquanto a hora do treino não chegava.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo I –parte 4

Quando a noite começava a cair, Aldebaran acabava de chegar em chegar em casa, tudo estava completamente organizado, como sempre. Ele entrou na cozinha e a viu terminado de por a mesa, e ao que parecia, o jantar era: uma bela salada, arroz branco e feijão.  
–Mabel. -chamou ele  
Ela soltou um grito de susto e deixou cair a bandeja com a jarra de vidro cheio de suco e o copo também de vidro cair no chão.  
–Você está bem?-Aldebaran praticamente correu até Mabel  
Aproximou-se rapidamente checando se ela estava machucada. Pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e constatou que estava bem, suspirando aliviado. Baixou os olhos para suas mãos e viu que ainda segurava as dela. Completamente vermelho soltou as mãos dela.  
–Desculpe, não queria te assustar. -pediu ele sem jeito  
–Não tem problema. -disse ela se aproximando dos cacos  
Ele foi até o banheiro tomar um banho e tentar esquecer a cena de minutos atrás. Mas para ele foi tão normal aquele gesto, e o fez se sentir tão bem. Ao voltar a cozinha parecia que nada tinha acontecido, até já havia uma nova jarra com suco e um copo encima da mesa, mas não conseguia vê-la.  
–Mabel?-chamou ele  
–Sim, mestre Aldebaran?-ela disse atrás dele  
–Eu não atinha visto. Tem certeza que está bem?  
–Sim, senhor.  
–Tudo bem. -disse ele, e ela se retirou

A hora de dormir finalmente chegou para o nosso amigo que tinha certeza; "Já estou completamente apaixonada por ela". E agora ele tinha que decidir entre esconder o que sente e sofrer ou se arriscar e, possivelmente, ser feliz.


End file.
